


Pink Elephants

by Floranna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual Possession, Demonic Possession, Demons, M/M, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floranna/pseuds/Floranna
Summary: There were times when Shiro cursed over his own existence. This was one of them.‘Hey hey hey! Let’s hit that!’





	Pink Elephants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BattyIntentions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyIntentions/gifts).



There were times when Shiro cursed over his own existence. This was one of them.

‘ _Hey hey hey! Let’s hit that!_ ’ Shiro raised his eyes to the sky, but Kuro got annoyed and turned their gaze back to the colourful carnival stand. It was completely ordinary whack-a-mole, the hammer’s handle faded and the end of it looking like one more hit would make the whole thing fall off.

Kuro’s excitement flooded his senses, and before he could form an answer, Kuro was leading their bodies towards it and digging through their pockets for some money.

Shiro managed to step in before he gave the man running the stand a hundred. The demon was still not used to telling the bills apart. Shiro handed the man correct amount of money, and then Kuro managed to elbow him out of the way to be in control. To be quite honest, Shiro didn’t even try to struggle against him, Kuro’s joy nearly flooding him.

Kuro was concentrating hard enough that Shiro kept himself completely still and quiet in their shared headspace so that he wouldn’t distract him, though his mirth towards Kuro kept escaping. Luckily for him the first mole appeared before Kuro could react to it, and Kuro was quickly throwing himself on whacking used up looking moles.

Shiro really wanted to see how he looked like. He was willing to bet it was adorable.

…It was still very weird to think his own body as that.

Kuro ended up winning it, which didn’t surprise Shiro at all. The prize was a small brown teddy bear and Kuro’s dissatisfaction was immediate and loud. Before Shiro could even think of taking control, Kuro had given the plushie back and was paying for another round. And then another. And another.

Shiro had started to badger him on wasting all their money on one game, when Kuro exchanged all their smaller prizes into a one huge pink elephant plushie. And then gave Shiro full control so that he would have to be the one to carry it.

Asshole.

The elephant was large enough that Shiro was having trouble to put his arms around it. Kuro was still laughing inside their head – _and when had he started to think it as their_ – and completely refusing to take any responsibility.

But Shiro wasn’t imagining those few soft feelings Kuro had towards the ginormous toy. And that image of them holding and pushing their face into it, nearly hugging the stuffing out of it wasn’t coming from him.

Shiro could feel Kuro’s embarrassment, and ignored with the ease of long practice the following threats of violence, dismemberment, torture, puppies kicking and double parking that followed it.

 _It’s not a shame to feel edemonized_ , Shiro crooned at him, and burst into laughter at the embarrassed stuttering that followed.

He did get some very disturbed looks at that. Oops.

Kuro gave him a spiritual kick to the shin and took control again. Shiro could feel the blush that took over their face even when he wasn’t in control.

Best botched demon-summoning ever.

***

Getting back home was surprisingly uneventful, even with Kuro refusing to give up control. SHiro knew that he could force him to give in, but to be honest he was enjoying the moment of peace. Sometimes the rabid switching gave him a spiritual headache, though those were becoming more and more rare.

Kuro still wasn't talking to him. He was still red as a boiled lobster, which Shiro felt annoyed by. They looked absolutely ridiculous when blushing, and Kuro had to know it.

Their studio apartment was a delicate balance of landfill and a hoarder's dream, neither of the men... beings... unable to give up any things without days of conversation and arguments. Kuro had very differing opinion on what was valuable and important, which meant that they were keeping every single nub of a pen, empty bottle and a broken earphone.

Shiro thought that Kuro was having him on, but if he was, it was the most believable and dedicated long-con he had ever seen.

Kuro plopped them on their - blessingly empty of any sharp and hard objects for once - bed and buried their face into the pink fur of the elephant. Shiro tried to ignore the vaguely plasticcy smell of cheap stuffed animal, but Kuro seemed to think it was enchanting and kept taking longer and deeper inhales.

In the end he had to yell to make the demon stop, as if he was going to continue any longer they were going to faint. Kuro raised their head, the mutinous feeling clear.

' _Why are you so attached to it?_ ' asked Shiro, curious. Kuro hesitated, making Shiro more and more intrigued.

Then Kuro sent him an image of swirling dark colours with shapeless beings twisting around them. Instinctively Shiro realized that this was hell and balked, trying fearfully to step away. People had been known to go mad with even a single glance to the depths of hell, and he had far too many problems to add (more) madness in them.

Kuro's impatience was clear, his whisper of ' _I am protecting you_ ' calming Shiro enough to make him able to listen.

Kuro continued, ' _Memory, not real_ ', and Shiro felt embarrassment seep in. Their whole problem was that Kuro couldn't go back to hell without Shiro dying, of course what he was seeing wasn't real. Shiro looked around, Kuro twisting what he was seeing to reveal a being that looked... terrifyingly like the familiar pink elephant.

' _Birth-parent_ ' murmured Kuro, pain clear in his voice. For a moment Shiro froze, not able understand what Kuro meant, but then it struck him.

' _Your mum?_ ' he asked, trying to sound as apologetic as he felt.

Kuro's voice had a clear tinge of annoyance in it, ' _Most demons don't have a gender. Birth-parent. Teacher._ ' then he paused, but continued before Shiro could say anything: ' _Loved me._ '

Something in his words and the emotions Kuro slipped out made Shiro pause. ' _Loved? Are they dead?_ '

' _No. Not meant to - was supposed to kill you. Not supposed to stay on human realm this long._ '

' _Why didn't you tell me?_ ' Shiro demanded, horrified. Kuro and he had been bonded into same body over ten years. He had tried to summon him to cure his terminal illness, and while it had been healed, them having to share a body had not been what he had thought would happen. To be fair, neither had Kuro.

' _Curious. Thought that I could kill you later._ '

' _Not anymore?_ '

Kuro stayed quiet for so long that Shiro started to think he was not going to answer the question.

When he did, it was so low that Shiro nearly missed it. ' _No. Not anymore._ '

Shiro couldn't stop, he had to know. ' _What changed?_ '

Once again, Kuro stayed quiet, but now he buried their face back into the elephant. This time Shiro didn't try to stop him, or even laugh at the side.

He missed his mum too.

 _'Care._ '

' _For me?_ ' Shiro had suspected it for years, but the fact that Kuro was willing to admit it floored him.

' _No, your sweaty socks. Yes you!_ '

' _Me too_ ', Shiro paused for a second, the hurriedly specified ' _For you._ '

Shiro swore he could feel Kuro's astonishment deep in his soul. Part of him was surprised and slightly insulted. He had thought that his feelings towards Kuro were obvious, it wasn't like they could keep many things secret between each other.

Tentatively he asked, ' _Why so surprised?_ '

Kuro was twisting his hands around the trunk of the elephant, their face twisting in several expressions in quick succession, Shiro being unable to feel out all of them.

' _I... You were so angry. In the beginning._ '

He had been. Keith, Lance and the rest had held him down in several exorcisms, trying to banish Kuro without killing Shiro. It had taken a long time for them to be able to even hold a conversation that hadn't ended - or begun - with threats.

When it had become clear that the situation was permanent, it had taken even longer for them to attain the smooth transitioning between who was in control.

Keith and the rest of the team was still having trouble with handling it, no matter how useful having a demon in the team was on their cases. Kuro had saved each of their lives over a dozen times, and he was getting much better at blending in with the humans.

Issues with the money at the side.

' _Yes, I remember,_ ' Shiro took a deep, though imagined, breath and continued ' _but I know you now. You became a friend. A... cared one._ ' He couldn't say love yet.

' _I don't want to lose you._ ' That last bit left Shiro in a sudden rush, and he tried not to cringe, hoping that Kuro wouldn't think he wanted to keep him as a prisoner.

Sometimes he wanted Kuro to have a chance to get away so that he could - he could see if he would come back.

A pressure started to push against his, well, soul, and Shiro knew that it was Kuro. He closed his eyes, basking and enjoying it as long as he could.

He couldn't know when he was going to lose it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was surprisingly fluffy. Then it got dark. And then sweet.
> 
> NGL, Littlecofiegirl's Vampire!AU was definitely an inspiration. https://littlecofieart.tumblr.com/post/172693366058/this-is-the-vampireau-masterpost-do


End file.
